buildersofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iberian Peninsula - 50BC
83 BC * The general Quintus Sertorius goes to Iberia for a second time, where he represent the Marian party (of Gaius Marius) against Lucius Cornelius Sulla in the Roman Republican civil wars. Quintus Sertorius Hispanic revolt, where he is joined by the Lusitanians. 81 BC * Generalized Roman Republican war in all of Iberia. 80 BC * Battle of the Baetis River, where rebel forces under Quintus Sertorius defeat the legal Roman forces of Lucius Fulfidias, governor of Hispania Ulterior. Quintus Sertorius' second in command, Hirtuleius, defeats the governor. 79 BC * Quintus Sertorius' armies control most of Hispania Ulterior and parts of Hispania Citerior. * The appointed governor of Hispania Ulterior, Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius, attacks the positions of Quintus Sertorius' armies, namely the city of Lacobriga (probably Lagos in the Algarve), but is unable to take it. 77 BC * Quintus Sertorius is joined by the General Marcus Perperna Vento from Rome, with a following of Roman nobles. * Quintus Sertorius defeats the generals Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius at the Battle of Saguntum. * In this period Quintus Sertorius, through pacts of hospitality and clientele, establishes strong solidarity with local indigenous populations. 76 BC * Quintus Sertorius defeats Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus near the Pyrenees. * In Baetica, Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius defeats Hirtuleius, who is obliged to flee. 75 BC * Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius again defeats Hirtuleius and is able to join his armies with those of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. * Battle of the Sucro where Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius, Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and Lucius Afranius defeat Quintus Sertorius. 74 BC * Pompeius founds the city of Pompaelo (modern Pamplona) after being camped in the region. Beginning of the romanization of the Vascones. 73 BC * Quintus Sertorius loses all the region of Celtiberia (north central Iberia). * Pompey and Quintus Cecilius Metellus Pius conquer the Turmodigi and include their lands, corresponding today to the central and western Burgos province and the eastern Palencia province, in Hispania Citerior. * The Belli and their Titii allies merge with the pro-Roman Uraci, Cratistii and Olcades tribes to form the Late Celtiberian people of romanized southern Celtiberia. * Quintus Sertorius is assassinated at a banquet. 72 BC * Marcus Perperna Vento assumes the command of Quintus Sertorius' armies, but is swiftly defeated by Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. Ultimate defeat of Quintus Sertorius' Hispanic revolt. * Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius pacifies and submits Hispania Ulterior. The regions north of the Tagus river are still not effectively occupied by the Roman Republic. 61 BC * Julius Caesar is assigned to serve as the Propraetor governor of Hispania Ulterior. 60 BC * Julius Caesar wins considerable victories over the Gallaecians and Lusitanians. During one of his victories, his men hail him as Imperator in the field, which is a vital consideration in being eligible for a triumph back in Rome. 56 BC * A joint uprising of the Turmodigi, Vaccaei and other people is defeated by the Praetor Metellus Nepote. Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Maps Category:Broken links